Nick
Nick is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: None Loves: Kielbasa Hates: Dancing On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Appearance Nick wears a blue shirt covering with an orange life jacket and a blue helmet. He has oval eyes. In Pastaria, during Gondola 500, Nick wears a white shirt with burgundy stripes. He wears a Gondolier hat like Deano's except the band on his hat is burgundy. In Bakeria, Nick has changed his look , wearing a blue, short-sleeved collared shirt and has taken off his helmet. He is also "cleaned up" just like all the other customers. However, his "Style B" in Bakeria is his original outfit with some minor changes and a new helmet. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Hot sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *French Toast *4 Butter *Maple Syrup *Drink **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimps *8 Medium Wings *1 Mango Chilli Dip *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Onions * Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion Ring *Pickle *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Gummy Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (Mashmallow in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Sourballs (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Sarge Gobstopper (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwi *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Mafaldine (Radiatori in other holidays) *Hurry Curry (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Garlic Rush (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *4 Shrimps *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwis *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *White Chocolate Topping *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Long John with Maui Meringue (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Yellow Icing (Orange in other holidays) **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Seashell with Blueberry Custard (Round in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle *Blueberry Roll with Maui Meringue (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Luau Punch Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other holidays) **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimp *6 Medium Hog Wings *Mango Chili *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheeses (top) *8 Sausages *4 Banana Peppers (bottom) *4 Garlics (bottom) *Light Baked *Squares Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Gruyere Cheese (Asiago Cheese in other holidays) *Mac n' Cheese (No other toppings in other holidays) *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce in other holidays *Sauteed Onions in other holidays *Buffalo Sauce *Mac n' Cheese (No other toppings in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner C * Carrot Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Gummy Onion * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Sourballs ** Gummy Onion Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * 1/2 Apple Filling * 1/2 Passionfruit Filling (1/4 Kiwi Filling on Bottom and Top in other holidays) * Lattice Top * 8 Whipped Cream Dollops (inner ring) Unlockable toppings along with him *In Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with Pork. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bun. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Frosted Onion. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Hurry Curry in the Gondola 500. *In Freezeria To Go! and Donuteria, he is unlocked with Maui Meringue. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 8 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 26 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 53 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 53 Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Nick is a playable character. He has the swim boost ability. His weapon is a kayak paddle. Here are his outfit styles: *'Style A:' His regular clothes (orange vest, blue shirt, black pants, brown shoes) *'Style B:' A yellow vest, teal shirt, black pants, white shoes. *'Style C:' The gondola outfit he wears in Papa's Pastaria. Trivia *He and Georgito are the only Taco Mia newcomers to be absent in a game. *He is the only customer to debut in a game and then to be absent in the next game. He debuted in Papa's Taco Mia! and was absent in Papa's Freezeria. *Nick might be filling in for Deano during Gondola 500. *He is the only customer absent in Papa's Freezeria not to debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! *He will replace Deano on the gondola/gondola car when Deano is the first customer to visit (in Papa's Pastaria and Cheeseria's Portallini Feast). Order Tickets Nick's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Nick's Pancakeria Order Nick Burger.png|Nick's Burgeria HD order nickburgeriatogo.jpg|Nick's Burgeria To Go! Order NickOrder.png|Nick's Onionfest order Nick Regular.png|Nick's Cupcakeria regular order Nick Freezeria HD.png|Nick's Freezeria HD order Nick Pastaria.png|Nick's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Nick Summer.png|Nick's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Nick's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Nick's Cheeseria order during New Year Nick's Cheeseria Order.png|Nick's Cheeseria Order Nick Summer Luau.png|Nick's order in Cupcakeria HD during Summer Luau Nick summer.png|Nick's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Nik.jpg|Nick's Bakeria order Gallery 66.jpg FileMad nick ppa 1.jpg Nick (Taco Mia).png Nick new costumer.jpg Nicky.png Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Th Nick.png Nick2.png Picture 36.png Nick angry.png|Nick Is Angry Nick unlocked.png|Nick In Papa's Pancakeria Nick Regular.jpg Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png|Nick's Reaction To His Buddy's Hero Kenji i finally unlocked Nick.png|Nick in Cupcakeria Perfect nick.png|Perfect score on Nick Perfect Cupcakes for Nick 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Nick.png sleepy nick.png|Nick's Sleepy Eyes Perfect Breakfast for Nick.png Nick gondalier badge.png|Nick's Cameo in the Gondoliers Badge Bandicam 2013-12-11 13-11-41-672.jpg|Nick as a gondolier nick icon.png (Pastaria) Nick as a star customer during Gondola 500.png nick, gondoling gino romano.png|Nick, giving Gino Romano a gondola ride Nick_and_Mitch_Waiting_in_Pastaria.png Okay Pasta - Nick.png Okay Pasta - Nick 2.png Nick talking with Radlynn.png|Nick talking to Radlynn nick's new toy.png clover and nick.png|Nick with Clover i unlocked nick.png|Unlocking Nick in Donuteria nick dancing.png|Nick Dancing perfect on nick.png|A Perfect order on Nick Nick and rico.png|Nick dining with Rowdy Rico Nick Taco Mia Perfect.png|Nick loves his perfect pork taco! Swimboost.jpg Swimmingskill.jpg papa louie about to rescue Nick.png|Nick is about to be rescue by Papa Louie nick about to rescue Ivy.png|Nick about to rescue Ivy nick finds Penny and Alberto.png|Nick finding Alberto and Penny nick saves the day.png|Nick rescued Alberto and Penny nick and kahuna.png|Nick with the Kahuna kahuna's proud of Nick.png|Nick came back from Vanilla Heights or Neopolitown and Kahuna is cheering for him Nick in the X Zone.png|Nick in the X Zone Nick in the X Zone 2.png Nick in the X Zone 3 - about to rescue Xolo.png|Nick about to rescue Xolo Kahuna's proud of Nick 2.png|Nick after he rescued Xolo and Kahuna is smiling for him (Nick). Nick pl3.png|Nick's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Cus.JPG Nick Cheeseria Perfect.png|Nick is happy as I am about to get a special order! Nick Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Nick has a perfect hot dog in Hot Doggeria. Nickperfect.png|Nick is excited with his perfect chicken wings! nick gone go carting.png|Nick in Papa's Raceway nick and greg.png|Nick with Greg nick giving Kahuna a ride.png|Nick giving Kahuna a gondola ride Nick and Perri on the roof.png|Nick with Perri Nicky big boy has a golden envelope.png|Nick with a Golden Envelope nicky big boy smiling.png|Nick with a smile on his face Epicfail!!!!!!.jpg|Epic Failiure! Nick not pleased.png|Nick is not pleased. Poor Nick.png Nick - Papa Bakeria.png|Nick's new look in Papa's Bakeria Nick - Papa Bakeria 2.png Nick - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria (reverting back to his life vest look) Nick Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Nick! Nick_Perfecto_Bakeria.png Fan Art Nick art.png|An artwork of Nick And the next papa s restaurant is.jpg|Nick and Greg (created by Mage) blahblah.png|Made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters